The Lesser Nobodies
by Airon Kennell
Summary: When Nobodies continue to show up despite the fact that the Organization has 13 members, Xemnas has an ingenius idea: give each member their own 'Lesser Nobody,' an elemental match to help them carry out their duties. Day 6 Pt 1 is up!
1. Day I, Part I

**My first KH fanfic! My friends and I came up with the idea, but I'm the only creative writer of the group.**

**We have three OC Nobodies: Xahnnha, Alexhys, and Crihleax. The first two will show up this chapter, with the last one coming in later. I may or may not decide to ask for other people's Nobodies to fill out the numbers.**

**I don't own KH, obviously, or I wouldn't need to write fanfiction.**

_Day I_

Xemnas rested his elbows on the edge of his desk and entwined his fingers. Sighing, he set his golden gaze on the two brand new Nobodies before him.

They were both teenage girls. The one on the right had short, curly, brunette hair and green eyes. She still wore the garb of her Somebody: dark jeans, a red T-shirt with a lightning emblem on it, and grey sneakers. The girl on the left had long, reddish hair and bright blue eyes (was it just him, or did Xemnas know A LOT of people with blue eyes?). She, too, had on her Somebody's clothing: blue jeans, a flowered tank top, a grey hoodie, and plaid ballet flats. They came from a place called "Gotham City" and were once known as Hannah and Ashley, respectively.

Xemnas was now trying to figure out what to do with them. He could sense that they were both fairly powerful Nobodies, though they probably would never achieve the level of power of most of his Organization's members. As far as he could tell, he had Nobodies to spare.

Of course, if they didn't join, where would they go? If he didn't take them, he ran the risk of driving them into the arms of the enemy. In the end – after a small internal battle – he decided that they could stay. That decision created a new problem: Organization XIII had welcomed its thirteenth member three days ago.

He mentally set the dilemma aside and addressed the two girls, "I have decided to allow the two of you to work for the Organization. You will now receive your new names."

The girls watched, mouths agape, as he raised his right hand and semi-transparent letters spelled out their names in the air before them. With a slight wave, Xemnas sent the letters spinning; when they came to a halt, they had rearranged – with the addition of a superimposed letter 'X' in each name. 'Hannah' became 'Xahnnha,' and 'Ashley' became 'Alexhys.'

Xemnas spoke again. "Now you must each summon your weapon."

Xahnnha and Alexhys looked at each other, then at the Superior. "What weapons?"

He sighed. The conversation got boring the tenth or eleventh time you went through it. "Every Nobody has a weapon. You must summon by concentrating your energy and power." The first time he had explained it to Xigbar, he'd made a big to-do. Now he was just bored.

The girls were skeptical, but did as they had been ordered and attempted to summon their weapons.

Alexhys was the first to succeed, her eyes widening in surprise when a swirl of flower petals revealed her weapon: a kusari-gama. A pinkish silver chain connected a small scythe with a curved blade and a weight that was shaped like the Nobody emblem. Xemnas picked up on the fact that she seemed to share an elemental power with Number XI, and was struck with a sudden idea of what to do with the new Nobodies.

Xahnnha, seeing Alexhys's success, focused harder. A burst of flame erupted between her hands, and she found herself holding a red-and-orange bow in one hand and a yellow-gold arrow in the other. The latter was shaped sort of like the Nobody emblem, but the top point of the crossed portion was extended to make the shaft and arrowhead.

Xemnas now knew exactly what to do with the new members. He summoned numbers VIII and XI.

Moments later, while the girls were still admiring their new weapons, two dark portals opened in the office, one of with spouted flower petals. Xahnnha leaned over to Alexhys and whispered, "Can you do that, too?" Her friend shrugged her shoulders.

Marluxia and Axel strode through the portals and into their Superior's office. The girls' eyes grew large, and each of them made a silent wish that everyone in the Organization looked like these two. The two members looked toward the girls in surprise.

Axel opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Xemnas, "VIII, XI, these are your _Lesser Nobodies_. They will aid you on your missions in addition to handling lower-level assignments." Marluxia raised one delicate eyebrow. "They share your elements. Marluxia, you get Alexhys. Xahnnha goes with you, Axel."

The pink-haired man turned to face the girls and, annoyed, asked, "Which of you is Alexhys?"

Hearing her name, Alexhys stood up, allowed her kusari-gama to disappear, and declared, "I am!"

Allowing her weapon to disappear also, Xahnnha walked over to the redhead. She silently took in his teardrop tattoos and six-something height. "Hi," she said.

Xemnas was quite enjoying this. He gestured to the new members and said, "They're all yours." All four members heard the implied 'Now get out of my office.'

Marluxia heaved a sigh and flipped his hair, scattering more petals. "Follow me," he instructed Alexhys, opening a dark portal.

"Yay!" she quietly celebrated and followed her new mentor, the two of them disappearing in a puff of more flower petals.

They watched them go, and then Xahnnha turned to her mentor. "How come your portal things don't shoot flames?" she waved her arms and made fiery sound effects.

"'Cause they don't. Got it memorized? C'mon, kid," Axel opened another dark portal and walked through, silently cursing Xemnas for making him a babysitter twice in one week. Xahnnha ran through the portal after him.

They came out in the kitchen and found a few of the Organization members gathered for lunch. Vexen, Zexion, and Lexaeus were in one corner, the latter watching on silently as his teammates poured over some sort of data. Xigbar and Luxord were playing cards, a pile of munny stacking up next to the blonde. They each had some sort of sandwich with them, which struck Xahnnha as odd. Marluxia and Alexhys were at a nearby table waiting on the two fire elementals to arrive.

"Axel and I need to speak with Vexen. The two of you may fix yourselves lunch," Marluxia stood as they approached. Axel left Xahnnha with the other girl and went with his pink-haired teammate to separate Vexen from his research.

Alexhys got up and walked towards the fridge, her brunette friend in tow. "So Xahnnha, what do you think they're doing?"

"Begging for food that isn't a sandwich," her green eyes scanned the shelves of the refrigerator, searching in vain for something that wasn't sandwich meat, lettuce, or the contents of a test tube labeled 'DO NOT EAT.'

The redheaded girl took a peak in the cabinet. "I found peanut butter. We can eat PB&J. I'm vegetarian, so ham sandwich is out of the question."

They ended up eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

Once seated, they began listening in on their mentors' conversation with the hunched blonde scientist.

Vexen was particularly peeved today. His puppet project kept failing, and now these two Nobodies wanted him to make cloaks for some little girls. He was going to have to have a word with the Superior. "I am not an endless source of cloaks, you know. I haven't the time to make any right now."

"Look, old man," Axel said. "It's not like this was our idea. Take it up with Xemnas if you want."

"They do need cloaks, Vexen," Marluxia cut in, "And you're the only one who can properly make them."

"That's true," Vexen took flattery well, "Very well then, I suppose I have no choice. Let's get started."

He walked over to where the girls were eating. Xahnnha glared up at him and said, "At least let us finish eating!"

"Fine. You have five minutes," number IV returned to his table.

Four minutes later, he returned to their table. "Hurry up, you two or you'll be wearing rucksacks on missions." He turned and headed out the door, the two Lesser Nobodies rushing to throw their trash away and follow him.

The Icy Academic led them through several hallways and down numerous flights of stairs, refusing to answer them every time they asked why he didn't just use a portal. The trio eventually reached Vexen's lab, located somewhere deep in the bowels of the Castle that Never Was.

The blonde man began rummaging around the large room. "I'm going to need to take your measurements."

Alexhys and Xahnnha looked around the room, taking in all of the test tubes and papers, as well as a couple of locked metal doors in the back that led to other rooms in the lab. The redhead leaned toward her friend, "It's kind of creepy in here, don't you think?"

Xahnnha nodded vehemently.

"Ah! I've found it!" Vexen held up the measuring tape. "Now who's to go first?"

"She is!" the girls chorused, pointing to each other.

"Hmm," he paused. "You then, on the left – red shirt."

"Xahnnha," Alexhys offered.

"Yes, Xahnnha. You're first," Vexen confirmed.

"Aww," Xahnnha shot her friend a glare. "Do we have to wear those awful long coats? I don't want to wear the same outfit as fourteen other people. These are not the Star Wars and I am no clone. I want to be different."

"How so?" the blonde academic inquired, now searching his mess for the material.

"Can you make ours shorter?" Alexhys suggested, stretching her arms down by her sides. "Like to where our fingertips touch our legs?"

Vexen yanked the fabric out from under a pile of papers and turned to look. He glanced at the length of fabric in his hand before replying, "Well, I seem to be short on material anyway, so I see no harm in it."

"Yay!" Xahnnha grinned. "What do we wear under them? Do you make everyone's (nobody's?) black jeans, too?"

He eyed a pile of black denim in a nearby corner. "Yes. I make all of the Organization's uniforms."

"Can we have miniskirts?" Alexhys piped up.

Those sounded like much less work to Vexen. He picked up the denim, curled in into a circle, and looked at the girls. "Yes, that seems reasonable."

A couple of hours later, both girls sported new (short) Organization cloaks and miniskirts. They kept their shirts and shoes, leaving Xahnnha with a red collar peeking out of her robe, and Alexhys sporting blue-and-black ballet flats with little bows on them.

"There, now you're all done. You can leave my lab," Vexen unceremoniously dumped them outside and slammed the door.

Xahnnha turned to Alexhys. "Any idea how to get back?"

"No idea," she shrugged. "I suppose we could wander around until someone finds us."

"Okay," the brunette agreed, and they set off down the hallway.

**That isn't the end of Day I, but it is the end of my attention span. I'll try to update either every weekend or every other weekend, depending on my feedback for this chapter.**

**Please leave me a review. Even if all you want to do is tell me my character is a Sue and I'm a terrible writer. Just let me know that you read it, and possibly if I can improve my writing in any way.**

**~ Airon**


	2. Day I, Part II

**I'm a day late, but I am updating! After this I'll have to work, 'cause this is all I have actually written at this point.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Demyx Time.**

_Day I, Part II_

It didn't take too many minutes of wandering through the corridors for them to run into Nobody. They can only blame newbie's luck that it was Number XII.

Alexhys saw the antennae-d blonde when they turned the corner and waved. "Um, hey!" she called, "Could you help us out?"

Larxene turned toward the approaching girls. She had heard Axel and Marly talking about their new "Lesser Nobodies" a little bit ago. She glared at them, "No."

"We haven't even told you what we want yet!" Xahnnha scowled at her superior.

"No way," Larxene replied tartly.

Alexhys stepped in front of the blonde. "I'm Alexhys and she's Xahnnha. Please tell us how to get out of here."

"Bug off," was the response.

The Lesser Nobodies looked at each other, and then to her great surprise, both kicked Larxene in the shin before sprinting off down the hallway. Larxene glared daggers at their retreating backs, knowing that they were already too far for her to throw real daggers at them.

The girls didn't stop running until they were up two more levels. When they finally did stop, it was because they had found a roadblock in the form of another Organization member.

Poor Demyx had no idea what hit him when Xahnnha and Alexhys barreled him down outside of his bedroom door. When the stars stopped spinning around his noggin, he found himself face-to-face with two girls with chronic giggles.

Xahnnha was the first to say anything, "Sorry about that!" She managed to force an apology out between fits of laughter. Both girls were laughing their heads off, and Demyx, confused, sat there and laughed right along with them.

"Hey," he finally said, "You're the ones Axel was telling me about! Now the Organization's got girls!"

Alexhys stopped laughing and looked at Demyx. "What about Larxene?"

"What about him?" Demyx tilted his head.

"Her," Xahnnha corrected, shaking a few brown curls out of her eyes.

"No, no – him," the mulletted Nocturne responded. "Larxene's a guy. Everybody in Organization XIII is a guy. I didn't think Mansex allowed girls."

The redhead's eyebrows furrowed, "We just met Larxene, and she's definitely a girl."

Xahnnha was now busy counting letters on her fingers. "Oh! It's an anagram! I get it!"

The other two ignored here and continued to fight over Larxene's gender. Xahnnha had rejoined the debate by the time Axel teleported in.

"There you are!" he said, "Me and Marly've been looking for you two."

"Axel!" Demyx shouted, "Tell them Larx's a man!"

The pyro ran a hand through his spiky hair. "Sure, Dem, whatever. Xahnnha, Alexhys, don't argue with him. It never ends, got it memorized?"

The girls nodded, "'Kay."

"Now c'mon. We've gotta start your training," he raised an eyebrow when he saw their short coats. When he spotted the sneakers and flats, he mentally altered the agenda. "You guys need boots, too. We'll drop by one of the shops in Twilight Town before your training begins."

"Oh, boy! We get to go shopping!" Xahnnha was over by Axel in seconds. "Let's go! What're we waiting for?"

"We've gotta meet up with Marluxia first," her mentor opened a dark portal, and Alexhys followed the two of them through. Demyx waved them good-bye, still sitting in the floor of the hallway. He would still be there, asleep, when Xigbar walked by later.

They exited the portal into another white hallway, but this one contained Number XI instead of IX. The pink haired man gave a disapproving look to their attire.

Before he could say anything, Axel cut him off. "We've gotta get to Twilight Town before the shops close. These two need boots."

"All right, then," he sighed and opened another dark portal. The four of them stepped through near one of the underground entrances.

A short walk later, they found themselves in Twilight Town's shopping district, where the men learned what it was like to shop with two teenage girls. Each girl got the boots they needed, but when their mentors tried to leave for a more deserted training ground, they found themselves chasing their wards through shop after shop. They would later wonder where all of their munny had gone.

Four new outfits apiece, two pajama sets, and accessories galore later, they managed to drag the girls away from the shopping district.

Marluxia narrowed his eyes at the apprentices. "That was ridiculous. No one is even going to see those clothes under your uniforms."

"Actually, with theirs…" Axel dropped his sentence at the Assassin's look.

"What, we have to wear these coats around the castle, too?" Xahnnha looked appalled. "Besides, what if we need to fit in somewhere to do research or something and these clothes let us go around unnoticed? Isn't that a lot smarter than wearing some cloak that'll stick out?"

"Xemnas likes the cloaks," her fellow fire element informed her. "And Xemnas is the boss."

"Well poop on him," Alexhys said. "I'm wearing my new clothes around the castle."

Marluxia pinched the bridge of his nose. "Come on, we're going to train for the last hour of daylight." He led his Lesser Nobody down into Twilight Town's underground tunnels. She followed obediently, her shopping bags bouncing as she walked.

"Where're we gonna go?" Xahnnha turned to Axel.

"Here's good. It's where they do the Struggle Tournament, but there's no one here right now." He summoned two small balls of fire – one in each hand – and held one out to Xahnnha. "We start by learning to control our element. All I want you to do at first is keep the fire alive."

The shorter Nobody took the fireball and watched in dismay as it instantly disappeared. "AH!"

"Try again," Axel handed her the other one.

Meanwhile, Marluxia had taken Alexhys to the forest outside of the Haunted Mansion. He was trying to get her to grow her own flower in the fertile dirt beneath the trees.

"Just concentrate," he told her, growing his own rather large rose bush nearby.

Alexhys suspected he was refilling his stock of petals used for dramatic effect.

By the time the sun was starting to set, Alexhys had grown a small garden and Xahnnha could summon her own little fireballs.

"We're done," Marluxia told his apprentice. "Now we can go home." He opened a dark portal and the two of them returned to the Castle that Never Was.

Back at the sandlot, Axel stood up from the bench he'd been occupying and stretched. "That's enough for today. Now we can get ice cream."

"Ice cream?" Xahnnha's last fireball disappeared in a tiny puff of smoke. "I want chocolate!"

"You can have sea salt," the redhead responded.

He went and retrieved the treats, and then the two of them headed for the clock tower. When they reached the top and looked out over the city, Axel smiled and Xahnnha made a strange little noise in the back of her throat.

"What?" Axel asked.

"Why are we so very high up?" the brunette backed up to the wall and held on to her ice cream for dear life.

"I like it up here," Axel walked over and sat on the edge of the building, feet swinging over the precipice. "Come on over here. It's not that bad, scaredy cat."

"No, nuh-uh, never. I am not going to sit on the edge of death and eat ice cream like I couldn't fall off at any minute and die, got it memorized?" Xahnnha stole his catchphrase.

Axel gave her a cross look and took a bite of his ice cream. "Suit yourself."

When the sun finally set, Xahnnha was backed up as close to the wall as possible, pretending to be on the ground while Axel talked.

**So there's the end of their first day. Sorry for the cruddy ending.**

**The next chapter will be Day III! I'm not going in order, and that's when Crihleax joins up. He's Sa'ix's Lesser Nobody.**

**As always, please review! Tell me if you think I should take suggestions for the other members' Lessers. Flames are welcome. If you see any mistakes, let me know.**

**~Airon**


	3. Day III

**You know, I'm not sticking to my schedule very well. This wasn't supposed to be update 'til next Sunday, but my muse attacked me. So you guys get a special present!**

**I forgot to say thanks to my three reviewers, four favorite-rs, and one alert-er last chapter, so I'll just do it now. Thanks a bunch you guys!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned KH, it'd have probably been a dating sym for the Organization. So I obviously don't own it.**

_Day III_

Sa'ix was not pleased. He had watched Numbers VIII and XI struggle with their new apprentices for two days now with something close to amusement. He figured that it must be some kind of dark karma that he would be the next Nobody to get a Lesser.

Just what sort of Nobody was this kid? He was around six feet tall and built sort of like Lexaeus, but softer. He had messily spiked light brown hair and golden eyes like Sa'ix's. As far as the Lunar Diviner could tell, the only useful thing about this boy would be his weapon: a rather formidable-looking giant Viking battle ax.

He narrowed his eyes at his new apprentice, "What is your name?"

"Crihleax," he smiled happily. "You're my mentor, right? So when do we get to start going on missions and killing heartless and stuff?"

The new Nobody already had his cloak, so Sa'ix couldn't dump him on Vexen. He really didn't want to take him out on a mission. Of course, since he was in charge of delegating missions, he supposed he could send Crihleax off with someone else.

"I don't usually do that. I take care of the Superior's needs here at the castle, and tell the other members what to do," Sa'ix watched the boy's face fall and wondered if he even realized that his emotions were gone. "However," he continued, "You do need to be trained. Therefore you will spend a few hours in the training room with the Dusks."

"You aren't going to teach me any moves or anything?" Crihleax's eyes widened.

"No. You'll figure it out," he stated simply.

Five minutes later, the new Nobody found himself in a grey-and-blue rectangular room with his mentor. Sa'ix told him to defeat the Nobodies that would show up in as little time as possible, and then he left. Crihleax stood there dumbfounded for moment, nearly jumping out of his skin when the Dusks warped in.

He summoned his ax and swung, vanquishing the two nearest Nobodies. The pattern continued, Crihleax slinging his weapon up and down and left to right as more Dusks warped in for him to destroy. He didn't have much of a problem until the Samurai showed up.

Dusks were easy opponents. They didn't do much. The four Samurai that warped in, however, were much harder to beat. Crihleax spent a good two minutes running around the room in an effort to keep them at bay before deciding to go on offence.

He stopped running and waited. Within seconds, all four Samurai were gathered around him. The berserker spun in a circle, using his ax like a helicopter blade to slice in a circle. The Samurai didn't stand a chance.

"Very good," Sa'ix's voice came from somewhere higher in the room. "Now do it again."

Axel and Xahnnha were doing recon in a new world today. Well, the world was new to Axel. His apprentice had grown up here.

"Okay, Axel," Xahnnha began, "The first thing we need is disguises. We don't want Batman to think we're bad guys, 'cause then he'd kick our asses."

"What's a bat man?" The spiky redhead slipped out of his cloak and pulled his pants legs over his boots. His plain grey T-shirt would be a good enough disguise in the city.

"He's not a what, he's a who," Xahnnha followed his lead, opting for the clothes she had on under her cloak as a disguise. "Batman is Gotham's superhero. His archenemy is the Joker."

"Got it," Axel said. "So where are we now?"

"Beats me," the brunette shrugged. "We should ask somebody."

"I thought you knew all there was to know about Gotham?" her mentor raised an eyebrow.

"The memories are fuzzy. They aren't really mine, after all," yesterday during training, she had gotten an earful of Nobody philosophy from Marluxia.

"Right. Well, let's ask that guy," Axel walked ahead to the nearest pedestrian, his cloak folded over one arm.

The man saw the two of them approaching and quickly hurried across the street.

Axel frowned. "Do we look that bad?"

"No. People in Gotham don't like strangers," Xahnnha tied her cloak around her waist.

"Mm. Let's climb up to the roof of one of these building and see what's around here," Axel headed between two nearby buildings. "We can use the fire escape."

The two of them climbed up the rusty metal ladders and crawled onto the roof.

Xahnnha looked around, wishing she could remember more about her hometown. "I see the Wayne tower over there, and the railroad is near here."

"I see someplace called 'Iceberg Lounge' over that way," Axel squinted. The heavy smog over the city made it hard to see much. "And there's a school not too far away. Looks like everybody's in class, though."

"Mm hmm, let's not go over there. I don't want anyone to recognize me," the brunette scanned more of the skyline, looking for anything else that might be interesting.

In the end, they crossed the rooftops in the general direction of the Wayne building. They were halfway to their destination when they heard the sounds of a car chase on the street below. Running to the edge of the building, they hung their heads over the edge and watched as a sleek blue-and-black car sped after a limousine.

"Oh!" Xahnnha stood back up, "That's the Batmobile!"

"Batman's car?" Axel was pretty sure he knew that answer.

"Of course! He has a jet, too, and a submarine," she turned two green eyes on him. "He also has a belt full of gadgets, but he won't use a gun."

"How does he afford all of that stuff?" he watched the car chase turn around a corner.

"I dunno," she shrugged.

"Know of anyone in Gotham who _could _afford all of that?" Axel asked, setting off for the tower again. Batman's car chase was not part of his recon mission.

"Bruce Wayne, definitely. It makes sense, too, 'cause then Dick Grayson would be Robin," the brunette tilted her head, curls bouncing.

"Who's Robin?" her mentor leapt across a gap to the next roof.

"Batman's sidekick's name is Robin," she bounded after him. "And Dick is from the circus, but Mr. Wayne adopted him when his parents died."

The two of them spent the next hour checking out Gotham and discussing the possibility of Batman being the business mogul. In the end, they decided to ask Sa'ix if their next mission could be to find out if they were right.

The two flower elements had gone on a mission to Wonderland. They were supposed to destroy some giant flying heartless called a 'Pink Concerto' that Alexhys thought sounded rather nice.

Of course, that notion only lasted until the two of them ran into a group of three of them in the forest.

Marluxia summoned his scythe, "Alexhys, watch out for poison. Try to attack from a distance if you can."

She nodded, "All right. Here goes nothing!" and summoned her kusari-gama.

Marluxia was busy with one of the Concertos, so Alexhys took a swing at the one closest to her, throwing the scythe end in an arc that hit its target dead on. The heartless then began to emit a dark purple smoke – the poison, she guessed – and whooshed towards her.

She quickly dodged the attack and rolled under the floating Concerto before turning to shoot fire magic at the third pink heartless. She threw the scythe, once again hitting the Concerto within the poison cloud.

There was a burst of health orbs and munny to her left as Marluxia defeated the first heartless. She watched the colored spheres swirl around her mentor as he absorbed them before swinging his scythe and hitting the third Concerto.

Alexhys blasted two rounds of fire magic at the no-longer smoking heartless, causing it to burst into the orbs from earlier and release a new heart for Kingdom Hearts. The health orbs instantly relieved and exhaustion she might have felt, and she joined her mentor in finishing off the last of the Pink Concertos.

Once they had gathered all the munny, Marluxia spoke. "Good work today. Let's go ahead and return to the castle."

"Okay," Alexhys agreed, and followed the pink-haired man through a dark portal.

When Xahnnha and Axel finally came home from the clock tower (where the former spent the entire time shouting at the latter), they learned that the Organization had gotten another newbie while they were gone.

Marluxia and Alexhys were talking to Vexen, who had had to make another cloak earlier for the new Lesser Nobody. The two fire elements made their way to over to see what they could learn.

"Hey, guys," Xahnnha greeted.

"Hi," Alexhys responded. "The Organization got another one of us today."

"That's what we came to ask about," Axel used Xahnnha's head as an armrest and looked at Vexen. "So who's the lucky Nobody this time?"

"The new Lesser went to Sa'ix," the blonde man crossed his arms as Axel began laughing hysterically. Even Marluxia looked amused; the girls just stood there confused.

"So where is he now?" the pink-haired Nobody asked.

"Sa'ix has had him in the time trials room all day for training, but I think they've gone to the kitchen," as soon as the words left Vexen's mouth, he found himself standing alone. The other four had sped off to the kitchen to see who the new guy was.

Once they reached the kitchen, Axel resumed his hysterical laughter. Sa'ix was sitting at one of the tables looking rather tortured as his new apprentice, a tall, bubbly-looking Nobody, talked and ate. The two of them looked up at the sound of Axel's guffaws.

Sa'ix narrowed his golden eyes at his old friend. "Stop laughing, VIII. There is nothing funny going on here."

The redhead sauntered over to the table and sat next to him, "No, Sa'ix, you're wrong. This is funny because he seems like a nice guy and you are a stick in the mud."

While Axel tortured Sa'ix, the girls started up a conversation with the new guy.

"So you're a Lesser Nobody, too?" Alexhys asked.

"Yep," he responded. "I'm Sa'ix's Lesser. We both have moon powers." He wiggled his fingers when he said 'moon powers.'

Xahnnha giggled. "So what's your name?"

"I'm Crihleax. Who're you guys?"

"I'm Alexhys, Marluxia's Lesser Nobody. My element is flower. She's Axel's Lesser, Xahnnha," the redhead introduced.

"I have fire powers," Xahnnha tacked on the end. "What kind of weapon have you got? I bet it's really big."

"Yep, it's huge. I have a Viking battle ax. Me and Sa'ix are berserkers together, isn't that great?" he grinned and took a swig of his soda. "So what do you guys fight with? I bet they _aren't_ big."

"I use a bow and arrows," the brunette informed him.

"I fight with a kusari-gama. Er… chain scythe," she clarified.

"Cool. I'm from Port Royale, where are you guys from?"

"Gotham City," they chorused.

"I don't know what that means, but it sounds depressing," Crihleax watched them nod in unison. "So now what?"

By the end of the day, all three of the Lesser Nobodies were the best of friends. And rumor had it that there would be another new member tomorrow.

**Next chapter is Axel and Roxas' first mission together! And Xion arrives!**

**I might update next week! Or the next one, there's really no telling. As always, review please! I've decided to accept suggestions for other Lesser Nobodies. Just let me know what your character looks like, what their weapon is, and who their mentor is. And also what world they come from and what their personality is like. I don't really care what form you leave it in; feel free to PM me with any questions.**

**So, until next time, I bid you good evening!**

**~Airon **


	4. Day IV

**I AM SO SORRY. I got myself grounded for something dumb. But now I'm off the hook, and you get to have a new chapter. :D**

**I'm going to try and get two out this weekend to make up for my being terrible, but it depends on what we end up doing. I don't want on my mom's bad side again, lol.**

**So, anyway, thanks to all of my reviewers. Even the ones that are my friends and had to be pestered into leaving one behind (Charlie). I love getting feedback; it makes me feel all fluffy inside.**

**SO, on to the story. This chapter introduces Xion (eventually, I swear).**

Alexhys's day began just like the last three had. She woke up in her remarkably blank room, got dressed, threw on her cloak, and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. There, she met her mentor, Marluxia, and her best friend Xahnnha. Today was Crihleax's second day, and when the redhead arrived downstairs, he was eating scrambled eggs with the smaller brunette.

"Hey!" Crihleax called. "There're still some eggs left if you want some."

"She's a vegetarian," the other Lesser informed him. "But there's some cereal and milk now."

The two girls had made a point of going grocery shopping the day before when, at dinner, they found that the Organization really didn't have much other than sandwiches and burgers. Now the fridge and cabinets were stocked full of all kinds of goodies.

Alexhys gathered her cereal paraphernalia and joined her friends. "So, do you guys have any idea what's going on today?"

"Nope," they chorused.

"Although," Xahnnha's fork stopped halfway to her mouth, "Everybody seems to be talking about something. Every time I ask someone – even Axel – they change the subject."

"Really?" the long-haired Nobody asked.

"Oh, yeah," Crihleax swallowed his last bite of eggs. As he scraped the rest onto his plate, he said, "I bet that's what Sa'ix keeps telling me to buzz off for. I guess we don't get to know 'cause we aren't numbers."

"Probably," Alexhys agreed. "We were told that we weren't full members."

"Whatever," the brunette stood with her plate. "It's probably not that important anyway."

Once everyone had eaten, they headed to the Grey Area to get their mission for the day. Oddly enough, the only person in the room was Sa'ix. Typically, the Grey Area had a few members wandering around or hanging out on the couches, but today there was no one around.

They wandered up to Sa'ix.

"Finally, you're here," the blue-haired nobody greeted.

"Hey," his apprentice smiled. "So, where is everybody?"

"Where they are supposed to be," Sa'ix cut the conversation off before it started. "The three of you will be going on a mission together today."

"Wait, but we've never been on a mission without our mentors before," Alexhys said, confused.

"I've never been on a mission at all before," Crihleax was bouncing a little with excitement. Well, as much excitement as a heartless Nobody could feign.

Sa'ix quashed the girls' worries, though not out of concern, "I am certain you can handle yourselves just fine. Now, I'm sending you to investigate a minor heartless threat on a new world. While you're there, you are to conduct recon. I don't think that's too much work for a group of three."

"Of course not," Xahnnha reassured him.

"Please be aware," the superior Nobody continued, "that this world may alter your appearance or physical build slightly. We have been getting strange readings from it."

"Got it," the three chorused.

"Where're we going?" the blue-haired Nobody's apprentice asked.

"A place called 'New Orleans and the Bayou,'" Sa'ix told him.

"Sounds fun," Xahnnha said, watching as Number VII opened a dark portal for them to enter the new world.

When they arrived in the new world they discovered two things: they had ended up in the 'Bayou' part of the world's name, and they were all swamp animals.

Axel was sitting in his white chair, high above the floor in the Round Room, wishing that he could just go eat ice cream. Sea salt was his favorite flavor, and it's what he had been daydreaming about ever since he finished breakfast. He really wasn't paying much attention to anything his superiors were saying as the new kid was introduced.

He did manage to pick up that she was a girl named Xion, she wielded a Keyblade, and she was going to be Number XIV. He wondered vaguely about how the Lessers would react to this random chick getting a number when they didn't.

Crihleax was absolutely thrilled about being an alligator. He had nice, big, sharp teeth and a spiny back. He even got to hold his breath for a very long time and swim in the murky swamp water without worrying about the filth. It was, as far as he could tell, the best life ever.

Alexhys was getting the hang of being a frog. She found that she could jump much higher and more efficiently than before, and being slimy wasn't so bad. She liked the shade of green that she was; it was the same color as the lily pad she was sitting on.

Xahnnha was some kind of rat. She was covered in fur the color of her hair, and had long, bristly whiskers. Her favorite thing about being a rodent was her tail. Even as a Somebody, Xahnnha had always wanted a tail. She found that she could smell and hear better than before, too.

It was her excellent hearing that let her pick up on the jazz music floating across the bayou. She could hear a little trumpet and what seemed to be a teeny tiny ukulele.

"Do you guys hear that?" she asked, standing on her back legs and turning towards the sound.

"Hear what?" the other two looked in the same direction, but didn't see anything.

"The jazz music," she paused. "And the singing."

Xahnnha received two skeptical looks, which were particularly amusing on a frog and an alligator.

She stuck her tiny pink tongue out at them and trotted off through the swamp, leading the way to the source of the music. By the time they had gotten close to the source of the music, the other two could hear it, too.

They arrived just in time to see the two frogs and alligator finish with a splash. Once they'd floated back up to the surface, the gator resumed his trumpet playing, and the frogs began to argue.

"Should we, like, join them, or something?" Alexhys looked at her companions.

Crihleax shrugged. "I dunno."

"Too bad we don't have Demyx," Xahnnha said. "We could make them our friends through music. Although I somehow doubt that the Mulleted Master plays jazz."

The other two laughed. In the near distance, the gator stopped playing. "Hey, y'all, did you hear that?"

"Hear what, Louis?" the female frog asked.

"I thought I heard somebody laughin' in the bushes," the gator, Louis, replied.

"Well, then, why don't we go and see?" the other frog had a strange accent. He hopped off of his perch on Louis's belly and swam toward the shoreline.

The three Nobody animals watched from their hiding place.

"Now what?" Crihleax was a terrible whisperer.

The foreign frog pushed some grass aside and smiled a toothy grin at them. "Hey Louis, Tiana! I have found the source of the laughter!"

"Well, who is it?" the other frog – Tiana, apparently – hopped over.

"How should I know?" her companion shot her a strange look.

Tiana ignored him and introduced herself to the strangers. "Hi there, y'all. I'm Tiana, the gator is Louis, and this here is Naveen."

"_Prince_ Naveen," the other frog corrected.

"Nice to meet you," Crihleax replied. "I'm Crihleax. These are my friends Alexhys and Xahnnha."

"Nice to meet y'all too," Louis replied. "It's always nice to meet another friendly gator 'round here. So whatch y'all up to?"

"Nothing much," Alexhys replied before the either of the two idiots she was with could give away important information. "How about you?"

"We're goin' to see Mama Odie," Tiana said. "See, me and Naveen aren't really frogs. We're humans, but the Prince here got himself all mixed up with the Shadow Man, and now we're both cursed."

"I thought you were a princess!" Naveen defended.

"Who's Mama Odie?" Xahnnha asked.

"Mama Odie's the voodoo queen of the swamp," Louis informed her. "She can do anything."

"Huh," Crihleax said. "Really?"

"Yep," the other gator assured him. "I'm gonna ask her to make me human, too, so I can play jazz with the big boys!" He flipped onto his back again and played a short tune on his trumpet.

"Louis is takin' us to Mama Odie's house," Tiana told them.

Xahnnha looked at the other Nobodies before asking, "Mind if we tag along? We'd love to ask this Mama Odie a few questions ourselves." Like: can you give a person back their heart?

"Of course!" Naveen answered. "The more, the merrier!"

That was how the Nobodies ended up floating down the bayou with the Prince, the waitress, and the trumpet player. They spent the afternoon singing songs and listening to Tiana talk about her restaurant. Once it started getting dark, though, the group began to grow wary.

"How close are we?" Crihleax asked.

"It can't be too far now. I just know Mama Odie's house is around here somewhere," Louis kept swimming, but sounded lost.

It was then that the heartless decided to show up. There was a cloud of gathering darkness, and then a small hoard of Shadows and Soldiers rose up and headed for them.

"Oh, there they are!" Xahnnha practically shouted. "I was beginning to wonder if this mission was a fake!"

"Shut up, you! You're gonna blow our cover!" her froggy friend slapped a webbed hand over her mouth.

"Well," she replied, "How else are we supposed to fight them?"

Alexhys glared at her then turned to Louis and the others. "Hey, you guys get to safety! We'll take care of these things!"

"You got it!" the cowardly gator was off before either of his passengers could protest.

Once the others were out of earshot, Xahnnha turned to Alexhys, "How are we supposed to fight? I'm a swamp rodent for crying out loud!"

The frog summoned a tiny version of her weapon, "Just roll with it. I'm sure you'll have it easier than me."

"Hey, guys," Crihleax interrupted. "Get off of my back so I can fight, please."

They obliged, and the gator summoned his battle ax. Standing on his hind legs, he didn't seem to be at much of a disadvantage. He swung and chomped his way through the heartless, but they just kept coming and coming.

Alexhys was taking care of the smaller heartless. She kept throwing her mini kusari-gama around, taking down heartless in only a few strikes despite her size disadvantage.

Xahnnha ran up the nearest tree, praising Kingdom Hearts for her opposable thumbs and tail, which she used to hold on to branches. Once she had reached a satisfactory height (a rather low one, considering her phobia), she summoned her bow and arrows and began shooting into the cloud of Soldiers.

It took the three of them together around an hour to beat all of the heartless. About halfway through the fight, when they thought they were finally winning, several Large Bodies showed up. They alone had taken up half an hour of effort.

When they had won, Xahnnha sat back on her haunches. "I hate to leave Tiana and them without any warning like this, but I'm pooped. I'm going home."

"Me, too," her friends chorused.

Crihleax opened up a dark corridor, and they stepped through it.

They emerged back at the castle and in their normal bodies. They did, however, still smell like swamp.

"I'm getting a shower," Xahnnha announced before stalking out of the Grey Area and in the direction of her room. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, yeah?"

"Uh-huh," Alexhys agreed and headed in the opposite direction.

"See you guys," Crihleax began wandering in what he hoped was the general direction of his room. Sa'ix hadn't bothered to show him around yet, and he was always getting lost.

On her way back to her room, Xahnnha ran into Axel.

"Oh, hey," he said. Then he sniffed the air around her, "Why do you smell terrible?"

"Sa'ix sent us to spend the day at a Bayou. I was some kind of rodent all day long," she explained. "What did you do today?"

"We just had a meeting," the redhead replied. "Oh – and we got a new member."

"Really? Who's got a new Lesser?" the smaller Nobody's green eyes met his.

He looked away. "Um, she's not anyone's Lesser."

"What?"

"She's kind of… Number XIV," Axel told her.

"… What?" Xahnnha was beginning to feel that knot in the cavity of her chest that meant she was supposed to feel immense anger. "What does she do?"

"She has a Keyblade –"

"She does the same thing as Roxas? Then why isn't she his Lesser?" Xahnnha sounded incredulous the entire time, and her voice gradually gained pitch.

Axel shrugged. "It beats me. Her name's Xion, by the way."

Xahnnha stormed off to take her shower.

Alexhys found out about Xion when she walked into Marluxia's garden after her bath.

"Hi," she greeted. "What did you guys do today?"

"We had a Round Room meeting and got a new Keybearer. This one's some girl. They made her Number XIV," the pink-haired man continued tending to his flowers as he spoke.

"Wait, but we belong to Organization XIII. Why go up to fourteen?"

Marluxia shrugged. "I haven't a clue. Come help me with this, please." He held up a plant.

Crihleax found out about Xion from Xahnnha later that evening. He had managed to find his room, but still hadn't seen his mentor, when he ran into Xahnnha.

Her hair was still wet, and she was stomping around in sweatpants and a T-shirt. Crihleax had originally stopped to ask her where her uniform was, but ended up listening to the ranting of a seventeen-year-old girl.

" – I just can't believe that Mansex has the gall to add an extra number to the Organization. The number is even in the title."

"Well," Crihleax began, but was cut off.

"Axel was all 'she doesn't get a seat in the Round Room' and I was all 'but she got a number, didn't she?'"

The ranting continued in this manner until Axel showed up and dragged her off to bed.

**This is nine pages long, A/N not included. I am so proud of myself, but I'm falling asleep. Gaaaaaaah.**

**I forgot to put a bunch of disclaimers in the story, so here they are: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Batman, or Princess and the Frog. Their owners own them.**

**I'm going to try and update again either this weekend or this coming week, but there are no guarantees, as I cannot see the future.**

**Anyways, please leave me a review. They are little tiny pieces of my soul, but I still need them.**

**OH YES. Before I forget. My friend Caitlin has called Zexion, I'm giving Dem to a guy at my school because of the guy's amazing weapon-thing. Mahboi9610 gets Xigbar with Kelxik. I'm still accepting requests for Lesser Nobodies; just leave me your name(s), hair and eye color, weapon, element, home world, and anything else you think I need to know.**

**I love you guys for reading and I apologize for getting grounded. I'll try to be a good child from now on.**

**~Airon**


	5. Day V

**Hello again! I didn't get to update a second time last weekend because I went to a bridal shower. My cousin is getting married in May, and I recently learned that brides get, like, a bajillion showers. My mom said we're only going to two of them (tomorrow is the second).**

**Okay, so this chapter I'm going to introduce Ravex, owned by FlameFlurry (who is great and awesome and my new Internet friend), and Xaticlan, owned by Ahhecstasy (who is amazing and wonderful and my friend IRL). That means that this chapter will probably span more than one day. I haven't decided yet, at this point.**

**FlameFlurry informed me that I had PMs disabled. I fixed that, and now can be PM'd. That said; please do the same for your accounts if you submit a character. Odds are, I'll shoot you a message when I get your review to ask questions about your Nobody.**

**I only own Xahnnha. Everything else belongs to people who are not me.**

Day V

When Xahnnha woke up, she was still pretty ticked (or liked to think that she was) about the new Number XIV. The falsely angry mood continued on as she got dressed and shrugged on her cloak. Pulling on her boots, she stomped off to the Grey Area.

She found out that Crihleax and Alexhys were already gone. They had been sent on a mission together to Port Royal, Crihleax's home world. Zexion was sitting on one of the couches, and Roxas was wandering up to Sa'ix. She spotted Axel up against one of the windows and made her way over to him.

"Morning," she said.

"Hey," he replied.

"What're we doing today?" the brunette propped on the window next to her mentor.

"I dunno. I'm waiting for Sa'ix to tell us," Axel shrugged.

They heard the Nobody in question talking to Roxas, "Today you will begin going on simple missions. Think of these first few as exercises. You still have a lot to learn before you go on any real missions." The little blond stood there silently, and Sa'ix continued, "Axel and Xahnnha will be joining you your first time out. Isn't that right, Axel?" the blue-haired man loudly directed the last bit at his comrade.

Xahnnha could have sworn she heard a low snicker from Zexion's general direction.

Axel huffed and crossed his arms. "Oh boy… What, are you making me_ his_ mentor now, too?" He pushed off of the window and went to join the other members, Xahnnha trailing behind him.

"Surely you don't mind showing Roxas here the ropes?" Sa'ix smiled (it was creepy) and walked away from them.

"Well, you heard the man," the redhead looked at Roxas, "Starting today, I'm your babysitter."

Roxas just stood there and didn't reply.

"You're such a zombie," Xahnnha frowned at the Keybearer.

Axel ran a hand through his hair. "Sheesh… Really. C'mon, let's get this show on the road."

The three of them went back to Sa'ix.

"Teach him well, Axel," the man instructed.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he makes the grade," the redhead assured.

Roxas looked over at Number XIV, who had her hood pulled up. Xahnnha was making a point of pretending that she wasn't there.

Axel tilted his head sideways. "You worried about the new kid? Um, her name is…?"

"Number XIV, Xion," Sa'ix supplied.

"Xion," Roxas repeated.

"Hmmf," Xahnnha crossed her arms.

"Got it memorized, Roxas?" Axel grinned, ignoring his apprentice.

Roxas nodded, sort of, "…Yeah."

"You sure?" he continued grinning. "How 'bout my name, then?"

Roxas looked at him. "It's Axel."

"And mine?" Xahnnha tried.

"Um…" the blond frowned.

"That's Xahnnha. She's my Lesser, got it memorized?" Axel used his catchphrase again. "What's our boss's name?"

"Xemnas," Roxas replied.

"Very good, Roxas!" Xahnnha couldn't tell whether he was being sarcastic or not. "No way you're gonna forget his name, right? Now, let's get moving." Axel called up a dark portal.

Meanwhile, Xemnas was once again staring down a new Nobody in his office. It seemed to him that the little buggers just wouldn't stop showing up. Although, since Number XIV had been planned ahead of time, he really couldn't complain.

It was another girl (Fate had apparently decided that Larxene didn't count as properly representing both genders), this one with light blue hair and deep, eerie, purple eyes. The entire time she had been there, she hadn't said a word.

She was, like the others, dressed like her Somebody. Her world must have been kind of rustic, because she had on a simple grey dress and black boots, although her hair sticks seemed somewhat out-of-place to him – but what did he know?

He met her gaze and asked, "So, what is your name?"

The girl made a scribbling motion with her right hand.

"What?" Xemnas didn't quite get it.

She tried again, pretending to write on her left palm with her right index finger.

Slightly confused, Xemnas rummaged about and found a little notepad and an ink pen. "This?" he asked.

She nodded, and took the paper when he handed it to her. He watched as she wrote something down, and when she held it up, it read 'My name is Vera. I am mute.'

"Oh," the Superior replied. He processed this, made a few mental edits to his usual speech, and began, "Well, if you intend to become a Lesser in this Organization, you have to have a new name."

He pulled the floating letters trick, but was secretly disappointed when she didn't have much of a reaction. The letters stopped, spelling out her new name.

"You are now Ravex," Xemnas informed her. "Summon your weapon."

There was a gust of cold air as the Nobody girl called her weapon. She had absolutely no problem summoning the staff, which was quite solidly made of ice. Each end was fashioned into the Nobody emblem.

Xemnas called Vexen in.

Crihleax was really enjoying being in his home world. He hadn't realized how much he had missed the hustle and bustle of the busy port town.

He and Alexhys were dressed in the fashion of the time. That meant that the little redhead was in a large, rose-colored dress with her hair in an intricate up do. Crihleax wore the garb of a sailor – his occupation before his change – the loose pants and brown coat suited him, and he had really missed getting to wear a tricornered hat.

The mission was to locate and annihilate a large group of soldiers and deserters. They were currently shoving through the crowds in search of the Heartless threat.

"I hate this dress," Alexhys complained. "I have no idea how I'm supposed to fight in this stupid thing."

"Well," her partner began, "At least it looks pretty on you."

She shot him a glare, but said, "Thank you."

Finally, after about an hour of wandering aimlessly, Crihleax had an idea. "Why don't we ask people if they've seen anything weird?"

"Because we aren't supposed to call attention to ourselves," Alexhys reminded him. "And don't you come from here? Shouldn't you know the most likely location of a hoard of scary monsters?"

"Oh, yeah," Crihleax bumped his fist in his palm. "I do know where to find the Heartless! We'll go to where they found me!" He began happily walking off in another direction.

"Hey, wait!" Alexhys hefted her skirts and attempted to keep up with him. "Where are we going?"

"The docks, of course!"

Axel, Roxas, and Xahnnha came out of the dark portal and into the Twilight Town Underground. Xahnnha imagined that she could hear the giant clock atop its tower, ticking away the time and echoing through the gated underground corridors.

The expedition leader put his hands on his hips. "All right, let's start by talking about what we do on missions. Ahem. Missions are… uhh… They're, you know… Hrm." He frowned.

Roxas and Xahnnha just looked at him.

Axel scratched the back of his head. "You know what? Talking is dumb. Let's just go ahead and get our hands dirty, shall we?" He waved a hand in the air. "Follow me."

The two younger Nobodies ran after him and stopped in front of a ledge. They watched the Axel's spiky hair bounce as he jumped up each ledge and stopped in an open gateway at the top. They jumped up after him, wondering what the point was. Xahnnha was basically taking a remedial lesson.

Once they reached his position, Axel gave them a short applause. "There ya go. Good job."

"Thanks," Roxas almost smiled.

Xahnnha rolled her eyes, "Why didn't they just put in stairs?"

"Because," Axel replied. Then he addressed Roxas again. "But don't go thinking you can just run and jump your way through every mission. You've gotta _be aware_."

The short blond furrowed his eyebrows. "What… what do you mean?"

"You hafta look around," Axel told him. "Sometimes what you're after is sitting right under your nose. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah, I think so," Roxas nodded.

"All right, then, time for a road test," the redhead scratched his head again. "There's a treasure chest somewhere in these passages. I want you to find it." He looked at Xahnnha. "Let Roxas do this one on his own, okay?"

"Got it," the brunette replied. She was anal about finding every treasure chest she could on missions. She would finish her job and then spend an hour searching for the elusive boxes, then get frustrated when they only had ether in them.

"That's all I have to do?" Roxas tilted his head (Xahnnha thought that was adorable).

"I know, don't hurt yourself," Axel said sarcastically. "Anyway, remember to look around."

Roxas nodded and took off down the passageway, the other two trailing him as he learned on the job. They followed him around, jumping and breaking boxes along the way. Axel showed the other two how the gates opened with color-coordinated levers. When they came across a doorway barred with twisting black squiggles (the best adjective they could come up with), they stopped.

"Axel," Roxas looked at him. "What's this?"

"A barricade. It means you're not supposed to go this way," he replied.

"Oh, I hate those. You can always see something interesting on the other side," Xahnnha crinkled her nose in distaste.

"They're set up to keep us on task," Axel informed them. "Otherwise, Xahnnha here would go chasing after every shiny object and lost cat that crossed her path."

His apprentice stuck her tongue out at him.

"On task and out of trouble," he amended. "I mean, hello, look at it. Big, menacing X? I'll take the beaten path, thanks."

They continued on their hunt for the treasure chest then, spotting one other squiggle barricade and countless closed gates along the way. It didn't take Roxas much longer to find the treasure chest.

He stopped in front of it and looked from the blue chest to Axel and back again. "Is this the chest?"

"Sure is! Well done," he smiled at the younger Nobody. Xahnnha was having trouble telling whether or not her mentor was being sarcastic today.

Roxas stared at the chest.

Xahnnha gave him a funny look. "Um, what are you waiting for?"

"The mission was to find the chest," he returned the look. "Aren't I done?"

Axel and Xahnnha both face palmed.

"There's this thing about chests," the redhead explained slowly. "They have stuff in them."

Looking like he'd just learned some big secret, Roxas looked at the chest again, "So I should open the chest?"

"Yes, that's generally what we do," Axel's voice was dripping with sarcasm this time.

Roxas apparently wasn't fluent in it, though, because he just turned to the chest and popped it open. He pulled out a potion.

Xahnnha and Axel applauded him. "Good work!" Axel praised. "You can keep what you found. All right, time to RTC."

"RTC?" Roxas tilted his head again.

"Return to the Castle," Xahnnha explained. "But you have to get back to the dark portal that you came through."

Roxas nodded and headed back the way they had come.

Vexen stood in his Superior's office and looked at the silent Nobody girl in the chair next to him.

"Vexen," Xemnas gestured to the girl. "Meet your Lesser."

The blond turned to the girl. "Hello. I am, as you heard, Vexen. Who are you?"

There was no reply.

"Well, speak up. What's your name, girl?"

She scribbled on a sheet of notepad paper and held it up. It said 'Hello. I am Ravex. I am mute. It is nice to meet you.'

"Ah," Vexen said. "I see. Well, come along then. Let's get you a uniform."

Vexen headed back through the dark portal with Ravex on his heels. He was glad that he had thought to get more fabric; _his_ Lesser would not be caught wearing anything other than a standard Organization cloak.

Crihleax had been right. They found the Heartless gathered underneath the docks in the shipyard and took them out without any problems.

Well, except for Alexhys's constant complaining about her dress. Despite her whining, it didn't seem to make much of a difference to Crihleax. Then again, what did he know about dresses?

Once the last Heartless had faded away and the two of them had split up the munny, they began to hear voices from the dock overhead.

There was a faint murmuring, which turned to muffled shouting, and then there were gunshots. The two Nobodies retreated as far into the shadows under the dock as they possibly could, but neither one of them expected what happened next.

A cannon fell through the wood above their heads, dragging several soldiers in red coats with them. The soldiers landed with a sickening thud. They stood up and brushed themselves off as best they could; Alexhys and Crihleax stood very still and wished themselves invisible.

Sadly, their tactic failed.

One of the redcoats pointed at them, "Look there! More pirates! I bet they planned the whole thing and these two were supposed to blast the dock out from under us!"

"Arrest them!" another soldier shouted.

Crihleax attempted to run, but didn't get far before three of the four soldiers tackled him. Alexhys threw her hands in the air and surrendered before the fourth soldier could attempt the same on her.

Suddenly, one of the men detaining Crihleax exclaimed, "Hey, I know you! You're that deckhand what went missing a few days ago!"

"Traitor!" one of the other soldiers accused. "I bet he's been sellin' our secrets to the pirates."

The next thing the two Lesser Nobodies knew, they were sitting in a jail cell next door to a bunch of smelly thieves, trying to coax the dog with the keys into coming over to them. They hadn't been there an hour before another man was thrown into the cell with them. Based entirely on his appearance, they assumed that he was the pirate from before.

"Hey," one of the vagabonds in the other cell called. "Who're you?"

"I," he said dramatically, "Am Captain Jack Sparrow."

Roxas led the other two back to the dark portal without any problem.

When they got there, the blond turned around and smiled at Axel, who clapped for him. "Bravo. So what do ya think? Got the hang of this mission business?"

"Uh-huh," Roxas mumbled.

"I'm sorry, speak up?" Axel teased. "Cooouldn't quite catch that."

"I said," the younger Nobody looked at him.

"Hmm?" Axel put his hands on his hips.

For just a second, Xahnnha though she saw Roxas smile. "I could've done that blindfolded."

"Ha ha! I dunno if I want a blindfolded zombie on the loose," Axel smiled. "All right, smart aleck, you did good. And no successful mission is complete without a little icing on the cake. C'mon, you two."

Roxas watched as Xahnnha reluctantly followed Axel in the general direction of out. He looked back at the dark portal. "But… don't we have to RTC?"

"Later," Axel turned around. "Don't you remember our hangout?"

Well, Roxas might not remember the clock tower, but Xahnnha couldn't forget. Axel had made her go up there almost every afternoon for eight straight days, and she was terrified of heights. Even without a heart to feel fear with, Xahnnha knew that her Somebody self would've puked up there, and that was enough to put her on edge – excuse the pun.

Still, a few minutes later, she found herself crammed against the wall trying to keep as far away from the ledge as possible, eating her sea-salt ice cream and watching the boys sit comfortably on the edge of death.

Axel handed an ice cream pop to Roxas. "Here ya go. The icing on the cake."

The blond took the ice cream and stared at it for a minute while Axel ate some of his.

A pair of green eyes met a pair of blue ones and Axel asked, "You remember what this ice cream is called?"

"Umm…" Roxas shook his head.

"It's sea-salt ice cream. C'mon, I already told you once. Get it memorized, man," Axel's catchphrase popped up again.

Roxas took a bite out of his pop. "It's really salty… but sweet, too."

The older man laughed. "Roxas, you said the same exact thing the other day."

"I did?" his eyes widened. "I don't remember that."

"Hey," Xahnnha said from her place by the wall, "You've been here, like, a week, right Roxas?"

"Maybe," he replied.

"'Maybe'? C'mon, you must remember that much," Axel ate more ice cream.

Roxas stared off into the distance again.

"Well, that's okay," Axel assured him. "Today's where it all really begins anyway."

"Yeah?" Roxas asked.

"Sure!" the redhead grinned. "Here you are, out in the field, working for the Organization… Today, you're one of us."

"I guess it's a start," the boy conceded.

"Axel," Xahnnha interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"This ice cream is nasty," she informed him. "I want chocolate."

Xemnas was having a busy day. He had sent Ravex off with Vexen several hours ago, and had thought that he was pretty much done for the day.

Then, another new Nobody showed up. And this one wasn't nearly as quiet as the last one.

He wasn't in the least surprised to see another girl. This one was short, with short, spikey, dark, brown hair and pointy rainbow gages in her ears. Her eyes were brown, too, and she was full of energy. She tapped one sneakered foot on the floor the entire time he was talking to her.

Xemnas waved away the re-naming letters (this girl had been satisfactorily awed). "So, Xaticlan, now you must summon your weapon."

"Okay," she said. A couple of seconds of concentration later, and she was holding a large, purple spear. One end was rounded and had the Nobody emblem inlaid into it. The other end was a large, sharp blade. "Awesome!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, awesome indeed," the Superior agreed off-handedly. "What is your element?"

Xaticlan thought for a moment. "I'm gonna go with illusion."

Xemnas stared at her, trying to sense her element. Finally, he nodded. "Right, then. One moment, while I call your Organization counterpart."

Zexion was not expecting anyone like Xaticlan when he arrived to "pick up his Lesser Nobody this instant," as Xemnas had put it.

Based on first impressions, Zexion thought that this girl might belong with Demyx instead. Grudgingly, he did admit to himself that he could sense his element in her.

"Hello," he said coolly. "I'm Zexion. Who're you?"

"I'm Xaticlan," she answered. "I'm from Death City."

"That sounds great," he replied. "I guess I should show you around and get you a cloak and such, hmm?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I guess so."

He opened a dark portal and Xaticlan followed him through it. Xemnas wished on Kingdom Hearts that there wouldn't be any more Nobodies tonight.

Xahnnha met the two newest Lesser Nobodies that night when she went to eat dinner. Upon spotting two unfamiliar faces, she made her way over to the closest one, who had light blue hair and was wearing a full-length cloak.

"Hi," she greeted.

The other girl waved.

"I'm Xahnnha, Axel's Lesser Nobody," she introduced herself.

The other girl smiled and jabbed a thumb at Vexen.

"Huh, really?" Xahnnha wasn't fond of Vexen, though it might have had to do with her element.

The other girl nodded.

"So are you new today?" she asked.

The other girl nodded again.

"What's your name?" she asked.

There was no reply.

"Say?" she asked again.

There was no reply.

Xahnnha furrowed her eyebrows, huffed, and said, "Well, don't tell me, then." Then she stomped off to try the other new kid.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hey," this girl smiled at her.

"I'm Xahnnha, Axel's Lesser Nobody," she introduced herself again.

"I'm Xaticlan. I'm Zexion's Lesser," the other girl replied.

"Cool," the brunette picked a tator tot off of her plate. "Mind if I eat with you?"

"Go right ahead," Xaticlan motioned to the seat next to her, which Xahnnha sat in.

The two of them became fast friends, and Xahnnha never even noticed that Crihleax and Alexhys hadn't returned. Somewhere in the back of her mind she assumed that they'd already eaten and were hanging out elsewhere, but she didn't worry about them. Marluxia assumed that his apprentice was with Xahnnha. Sa'ix simply didn't care where his Lesser was.

And that was how Alexhys and Crihleax ended up spending the night in jail with Jack Sparrow.

**Oh yeah, all done! And it ended up spanning only one day!**

**If the conversations that Axel, Roxas, and Xahnnha had sounded familiar, it's because I copied them almost word-for-word out of Days.**

**About the sea-salt ice cream: Caitlin and I made some. It was terrible. It tasted like my heart shattering into a million tiny pieces (I was so disappointed in it). We nearly cried with the letdown. It was sooooo bad.**

**Anyway: the next chapter will come soon. Don't forget that if you leave me a character you should also make sure to enable PMs, because I will message you.**

**Please review! It'll heal the heart the ice cream shattered!**


	6. Day VI, Part 1

**Okay. I exist, seriously. I've just been very busy.**

**And I've had another story eating my brain. *shot***

**Anyway… I'm back! My family moved over spring break, and then I had prom, and then I wrote another story the day I was home sick, and I've been working on a blog or English class, and… stuff. I have excuses, I swear.**

**My friends have threatened to eat me if I don't update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I want a Demyx plushy.**

_Day VI_

Alexhys and Crihleax were not enjoying their night in jail. They had abandoned the attempt to attract the key dog, and were now sitting in the hay, disgruntled, as their roommate slept on the bench.

"This," Alexhys said for the millionth time, "Is all your fault."

"I feel so bad," Crihleax sat in the far corner, rocking back and forth and looking sad.

"I would believe you if I didn't know for a fact that Nobodies don't feel anything and you _can't_ feel bad," the redhead huffed. "Why haven't they noticed that we're missing?"

Back at the Castle that Never Was, the Nobodies were just getting up.

Xahnnha, Ravex, and Xaticlan ate breakfast together. That was when the mute Lesser explained, on paper, why she seemed so cold (pardon the pun).

"Oh!" the brunette looked from the notepad to the Nobody. "In that case, I'm sorry I was so rude."

"You have a very short temper," Xaticlan patted her shoulder. "I think it comes from the whole 'fire element' thing."

"Hey!" Xahnnha blushed as the other two laughed at her. She stuffed an angry bite of waffle in her mouth.

"I wonder where we're going today," Xaticlan mused. "Zexion said he had to help Vexen out with something important."

Ravex nodded and scribbled something down. She held it up for the other two to read, 'Vexen said that Xahnnha would do our field training today.'

"Honestly," the Lesser in question said, "I don't envision that being very productive."

"Heh, we'll find out, won't we?" the other short-haired girl said. "Let's go find out where we're headed, yeah?"

"Okay," Xahnnha replied as Ravex nodded. They cleaned up their table and headed to the Grey Area, where Marluxia was talking to Roxas.

Sa'ix spotted the group of girls and approached them, "There you are. You three are headed to a newly discovered world called 'Death City.'"

"Hey, I'm from there!" Xaticlan piped up.

"Oh, good, we won't get lost," Xahnnha commented.

The blue-haired Nobody ignored them. "You're after an Avalanche, but you should conduct recon while you're there," he opened a dark corridor, "Now get to work."

The three girls stepped through to Xaticlan's home world.

Back at the castle, Marluxia was preparing to take Roxas to Twilight Town to learn about combat. The only problem was that he couldn't seem to find his Lesser Nobody.

The pink-haired man walked up to Sa'ix. "Have you seen Alexhys? I haven't heard from her since yesterday morning."

"I haven't seen her. Come to think of it, Crihleax hasn't been following me around today," Sa'ix thought a moment. "I sent them to Port Royal yesterday. Did they not return?"

Marluxia shrugged, "I don't know. Send someone to look for them."

"Why don't you go?" Sa'ix asked.

"Because you've already given me a mission today; I'm babysitting XIII," the Nobody retorted. He turned to the blonde loitering nearby, "Come on, Roxas, let's go."

Sa'ix watched the two of them disappear through a dark portal as Luxord walked into the room. He then had a wonderful idea.

"Luxord!" he barked.

The blonde man started. "What?"

"I have a mission for you," VII smiled slyly to himself. "I need you to go to Port Royal."

"Alright," Luxord sauntered over. "What'm I after?"

"Mine and Marluxia's Lessers," Sa'ix answered. "They've gone missing. You're to find them."

Luxord nodded and opened his own dark portal, passing through to the colonial port.

The girls walked out of the dark corridor and found themselves beneath the laughing sun of the desert.

Yes, the _laughing_ sun.

Xaticlan kept on walking towards the nearby city, but her companions were both shading their eyes and looking up at the sky.

Ravex pointed at the sun at the same time Xahnnha asked, "Xaticlan, why does the sun have a really creepy face?"

"Other suns don't grin?" the shorter Nobody queried.

Ravex shook her head. Her world had had a perfectly normal sun without a face.

"And I thought Gotham was creepy," Xahnnha commented, jogging to catch up with Xaticlan.

Five minutes later, Xahnnha was trying to explain recon to the other two girls as they walked through the city.

"You want to note important stuff," she said. "Like how that basketball court is covered with graffiti. That kind of thing tells you that lots of teenagers hang out in the area."

"But I already knew that," Xaticlan said. "What we really need to be checking out is the Death Weapon Meister Academy."

"We'll get there," Xahnnha said. "Plus, we have to find the Avalanche."

They paused their journey as Ravex scribbled something down. 'What's an Avalanche like?'

The other two shrugged, "Beats us."

As they were talking (and writing) near the basketball court, seven students from the Academy came walking in, chatting amiably and bouncing a familiar orange ball.

One of them, a blonde girl, stopped when she spotted the strangers. "Hey," she called. "Who're you guys?"

The three Nobodies jumped.

"Um," Xahnnha answered. They weren't really supposed to get caught…

Xigbar had been having a fairly good day lounging in the Grey Area when Xemnas showed up with another newbie in tow.

If the one-eyed Nobody had had a heart, it would've sunk to his knees. He just knew that the Lesser behind Xemnas was for him.

He was, of course, absolutely right.

"Xigbar," the Superior greeted. "I have a surprise for you."

Xemnas really was getting sadistic glee from giving his subordinates extra work every couple of days. It was as close as he got to having a feeling, he figured.

"Uh, hi, kid," the free shooter greeted.

Behind Xemnas, the Nobody waved, "Hey."

"Xigbar, this is Kexlik. Kexlik, this is your new mentor, Xigbar," Xemnas introduced.

Elsewhere, Luxord looked through the bars of the jail cell at the two previously missing Lesser Nobodies.

"Why didn't you just use that giant axe of yours, Crihleax?"

Both apprentices looked at each other, "Wait, what?"

Alexhys whacked the other Lesser as hard as she could.

**I've already got a thousand words on this, so this'll be another two part chapter.**

**Mostly because I'm going to bed now. 'Cause it's a school night.**

**Um… Review! I'll get the next part up in less than a week, promise.**


End file.
